


One Fruitful Experiment

by octopusbrain



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Body Modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 11:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17866256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopusbrain/pseuds/octopusbrain
Summary: In retrospect, Ed should have suspected there was no way he could have escaped Strange’s care unscathed.





	One Fruitful Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and English is not my mother tongue, but I did my best and I hope you will like it.  
> Writing it was quite a bit of fun.

In retrospect, Ed should have suspected there was no way he could have escaped Strange’s care unscathed.  
Hugo Strange had indeed decided to experiment on Ed while he was imprisoned in Arkham Asylum, without the latter’s knowing. Of course, nothing could have stopped him from acting however he liked, least of all his patient’s consent on the matter.  
But the success of this particular experiment depended on his test subject’s stress level staying as low as possible, and being the unwilling guinea pig to such a study was bound to be quite distressing.  
In order to keep him in the dark, Strange chose to operate only at night and to carefully wipe his patient’s memory afterwards in such a way that the victim thought he had merely been sleeping through the night.  
To his own satisfaction, the psychiatrist was able to finish his work before the GCPD came knocking. The rest is history: Strange was arrested, Indian Hill closed down and the asylum’s direction changed hands.  
Ed yet remained, oblivious to the changes to his biology. And if his senses seemed to gradually sharpen, he blamed it on the change of medication.  
  
Thankfully, Oswald eventually came and got him out. He opened his house to Ed, gave him a room to stay in not far from his own as well as a role in his mayorship campaign. With each day that passed, Ed felt his respect and affection for the kingpin grow. He genuinely believed in Oswald, and he knew the people of Gotham did too. The least he could do for his friend was to show him just that, even if that meant putting his own life in danger.  
And then Oswald rewarded his loyalty by appointing him as his chief-of-staff. Ed was ecstatic. He honestly didn’t think he could feel any more grateful for this friend.  
Ridding him of the pest within his ranks was only natural. Oswald then saved him one more time by knocking Butch out when the latter, furious he had been played, strangled Ed.  
That night, Oswald had shown so much care for Ed, almost pampering him with his robe, his tea and his soft touches. Ed had to admit his friend’s attention and his almost possessive behaviour had made him feel warm and fuzzy inside.  
  


* * *

   
Whether it was Oswald’s behaviour or the stress that triggered the shift, he didn’t know, but something had definitely lead to a change in his body’s inner working.  
In the next few days following the event, Ed’s senses felt heightened, and his emotions felt all over the place: everything had become suddenly and increasingly distracting. His sense of smell in particular seemed to have grown almost ridiculously strong. Most odours were quite unpleasant and they made it hard for Ed to go through his day. Coming back to the mansion was a relief, the air there filled with a familiar and soothing scent, which he quickly linked to no other than the master of the house himself.  
Oswald appeared to give off waves of a musky but delightful fragrance that Ed deemed quite appealing. Actually, as time passed, Ed found he slept better surrounded by that special scent. He then proceeded to discreetly collect some of Oswald’s clothes. The mayor being the sleek creature he was, the disappearance of a few of his garments went unnoticed. The stolen items were then dutifully placed in Ed’s bed until they formed something resembling a nest.

Shortly thereafter, his ability to concentrate felt more and more impaired, his thoughts flying to that pleasing scent and his body reacting without his consent. Ed explained this rather shameful development by Oswald’s constant proximity and friendly attention. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time Ed had a crush building up from nice acts and praises. He decided to deal with that new problem by discreetly acquiring a simple but decently-sized toy. He found it did take the edge off a little.  
But no matter what Ed did, things kept on worsening. After about two week, the mere feeling of cloth against his skin had become almost unbearable. He also suffered from brief but numerous hot flashes. Combined with a drastically decreased appetite and a persistently dull ache in his stomach, Ed was forced to acknowledge that he was probably coming down with something nasty.  
He was proved right the next morning when he woke up fevered in wet sheets. The idea of missing his duty still bothered him greatly enough to convince him to get up and shower. He was too dignified to simply stay in bed and rest: he would go downstairs, eat breakfast and call for a medical professional to come by. In the meantime, he would work as well as he could considering his condition.

However, his plans were swiftly thrown out the window when a familiar scent hit his nostrils: his friend and host had just walked by the door, probably on his way to breakfast. All of a sudden, nothing mattered except this particular smell and an incredible feeling of longing. Well, that, and his quickly hardening cock.  
It felt like Ed was pinned down his bed, aching for something he could not quite place. Soon enough, the young man was fondling his crotch and emitting distraught moans. Something was missing. As he thought just that, he felt a rush of heat in his lower belly and suddenly he felt wetness trickle down his backside.  
Grabbing his toy from the bedside table, he promptly shoved it into his waiting hole, giving no thought to the fact he was already somehow lubricated. Without further preparation, he got to work, moving the toy back and forth at a quick pace.  
But it still wasn’t enough. He needed more. Ed was growing desperate fast when he heard a knock coming from his room’s door.  
  


* * *

   
As Oswald laid his towel on the table, his breakfast finished, he could not help but glance at the empty chair on his right. Ed was an early riser, usually starting breakfast before Oswald was done with his hair and make-up routine. Today, it seemed, Ed was sleeping in. That certainly was unlike him: indeed, he took his chief-of-staff and right hand duties very seriously. The past week though, even though he was always very efficient, Ed had seemed somehow distracted, needing a bit more time to get things done.  
Maybe, Oswald thought, his chief-of-staff was ill. Now that seemed more plausible. Anyway, his friend’s absence was concerning enough to go check up on him.

As he reached the door, he could hear something going on inside. Ed was probably awake. He knocked on the door, two times, strongly enough so he could be heard despite the noise in the room.  
His only answer was a soft keening sound. Now properly worried, Oswald knocks again and getting the same response, he let himself in.

The moment he opened the door, he was struck by a musky but pleasing smell and the even more delicious view of his best friend -the man loved- bouncing up and down a dildo quite enthusiastically, whimpering as he unsuccessfully chased an orgasm.  
To say that Oswald was flustered was an understatement. The older man felt his dick harden faster than it ever did. He stayed still a few seconds, entranced by the sight in front of him before realising he was intruding on a very private matter. He fumbled with the door in his hurry to flee the room, leaving his chief-of-staff to finish his business alone, when Ed called him out.

 

* * *

   
He was here ! Oswald was right here but now he was leaving ! Ed could not let that happen. The other man’s presence felt too good, too right. He needed him.

“Os-Owald ! Stay… please !”

The older man froze on the spot. Not quite relieved, Ed continued :

“Please… Oswald, I… I need...”, he breathed in deeply,”I need you !”

Oswald hesitated but only for a second. Then he was hopping on the bed, pressing his body against Ed’s and kissing him hungrily. This went on for a few minutes until the lanky man actually begged for Oswald to fill him up. The smaller man quickly delivered and less than a minute later, he was pounding him into the mattress. Ed was reduced to a moaning mess: this was what he had needed and even more.  
Soon he was reaching his climax. It was so intense that the younger man felt his mind black out shortly. He was half aware of Oswald thrusting erratically a few more times before coming as well.

It had been good, perfect even, but it seemed the need was not quite quenched, as Ed felt himself getting hard again. Sooner than it should have been possible, the two of them were at it again.  
The whole day and following night were spent in bed, alternatively resting and mating.  
  


* * *

   
The next morning, both men are back to their senses. Though quite a bit embarrassed with what had happened the day before, they agreed it was definitely out of the ordinary. It was important that they found out what had caused this frantic need for coupling.  
They first thought about drugs, but quickly ruled that out since their food, drinks and daily products were always meticulously inspected before they got their hand on them.  
Though Ed had shown previous signs of an infection, Oswald had not and he had still been a victim to this primal frenzy.

The investigation went on for a few days, during which Ed moved into a room further from Oswald’s, lest the urge to copulate overtook them once again. He had managed to get his hand on the shirt his friend -more than friend ?- had been wearing during the act and used it as a sleeping help.  
It was late in the evening, as he buried his face into the cloth and inhaled the soothing Oswald-y scent that it hit him. The enhanced senses! What if that was linked to the event that had transpired that day? After all, his sense of smell and, well, his libido had grown quite a bit before the occurrence.

The next day, he and Oswald were working on building the timeline of the changes Ed had been going through. When they pinpointed the moment it all began, Ed could have slapped himself. Of course! How could he have not seen it before ? It should have been obvious.  
The answer to this whole mystery, ludicrous as it may sound, actually laid in the activities previously going down in the basement of Arkham Asylum.  
  


* * *

   
Tracking Strange down while maintaining their usual schedule turned out harder than expected. They finally found him hiding away in a secret lab and abducted him, bringing him back to the mansion.  
After a strict pat-down and tying him up carefully to a chair, both men decided it was time to talk. They described what happened, leaving the more private details out, then demanded explanations.

Strange did not seem worried by his predicament and let his lips stretch into a content smile. As it turned out, he was delighted to hear the experiment was a success, “at least partially”, he added.  
The two villains share a glance, dumbfounded by the doctor’s comment.

“Mostly ?”, Oswald exclaimed, “What do you mean by that ?”

The psychiatrist then revealed the original goal of the experiment : “the enhancement of fertility by mimicking mostly canine characteristics.”

“So...”, Ed began,”all of this, this was actually a...a rut ?”

Strange shaked his head.

“Not a rut exactly, no. More of a heat, if you would.”

Oswald frowned.

“A heat ? Isn’t that a female dog thing ?”

“Exactly”, he turned his gaze toward Ed, his smile changing into a mocking smirk,”Which, I guess, actually makes you a bitch.”

Ed’s cheeks and ears went red, his features a cross between rage and shame. They softened as a thought crossed his mind and he asked, bewildered :

“But why would you experiment on a male patient ? A female would have been a much more efficient test subject.”

The doctor looked almost proud at his former patient as he answered.

“You are quite right. However, it would have made it harder to distinguish whether the wanted results stemmed from the experiment or the subject’s… intrinsic fertility level.”

Oswald snorted.

“I would say the difference is obvious enough. Being in heat is not exactly a human woman’s normal behaviour.”

“That is true. But that’s not the result I meant.”

Oswald was growing quickly irritated.

“What is it you are going on about, then ?”

Strange actually chuckled.

“I’ll let Mister Nygma fill you in. He appears to have already figured it out himself.”

The smaller man turned to look at Ed. His face had turned chalky white with bulgy eyes and tightly pursed lips. Something was definitely wrong. Oswald put his hand on his friend’s shoulder and shook it slightly.

“Ed, what’s going on ? What’s this mad man talking about ?”

Still Ed would not look at him, his eyes locked on Strange’s. When he finally opened his mouth, he was stammering.

“You… you did that… you DARED !”

Oswald now squeezed his arm softly, trying to get his attention.

“What’s the matter ? What did he do to you ?”

At last Ed turned his gaze towards him.

“Intrinsic fertility… a woman is already naturally fertile, so they wouldn’t have been sure it worked properly.”

Ed could almost hear the cogs turning in Oswald’s head. When things clicked in place, it was plain to see: his eyes went so wide they almost seemed to pop out and his mouth swiftly fell open.

“Indeed.”, Strange nodded,”In the end what is the point in getting a woman pregnant when we can successfully impregnate a man ? Now _that_ is what I call true progress.”

Still gaping, the mayor’s eyes flew first to Ed’s face, then at Strange’s, then at Ed’s stomach then did it all one more time before settling on looking blankly ahead of him.

Ed also looked pretty vacant, his brain having apparently taken the lead and promptly rebooted.

The mad scientist waited patiently until both looked like they had, at least partially, recovered from the shock. He had quite the joyous expression on his face as he finally proclaimed.

“Now, I just cannot wait to check if this experiment was truly fruitful. I don’t believe any of you will object, will you ?”

**Author's Note:**

> That's end, at least for now.  
> If one of you like this fic and would like to use the ideas in it, go and run with it !  
> There's never too many fics for anything, tee-hee.


End file.
